Train Outta Loservile
by Saint-Nameless
Summary: The school, in a course of 20 years since it's star student, Harry J. Potter had left, had changed very little. The walls were decorated in the same medieval fashion, and the portraits still hung on the walls, in the same way they did 20, and 200 years ag
1. An Uncanny Meet

Mike Alder looked out of the window from the speeding train. In the distance he could see the fields that seemingly ended at the feet of the far-away mountains. Everything so far in his life we're wrong, and it didn't seem it was about to get any more cheerful.

A kid of 12, he recently received a message (Via owl) that he had received a scholarship to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as was expected of a wizard at that age. The only bad news was, he had not shown half an inch of magical talent.

At the age of 7, most magical talents in children begin to appear. At the age of 8, without having achieved anything of the sort, he was sent to a normal school by his parents, assuming he was a 'squib', one who, Although of magical lineage, does not posses any magical ability.

However, 1 year ago, in a situation in which he was bullied, due to his extreme anger, he managed to send the tormentor into a fence, making him loose 2 front teeth. Major cover-up by the Ministry of Magic had to be done, finally finding the excuse he was pushed with brute force by Mike.

It was a year when he received the invitation, to his surprise. Before he knew it, 2 weeks had gone by and he was already on the train to this mysterious school.

Many things had gone wrong along the way : He has managed to lose his wand, luckily being found by a non-magical person (Muggle) who gave him a mysterious look on why was he so anxious about a stick. Then he managed to tear some of his robes. And finally, as a physiological impact, he was informed about the Different Houses that existed in the school, and came to think he was probably going to end up in Hufflepuff for being too stupid to fit anywhere else.

He had black shoulder-height hair, and wore a simple black shirt with a pair of jeans, Since he didn't want to show off his ripped robes yet. He pulled out a non-magical I-pod and switched it to Chemical Erasmus, a band he liked a lot.

A few minutes later, and a few seconds into a chorus, the door opened.

The kid that had just entered in had bleached spiky hair, and wore a red t shirt. He looked at Mike.

'Erm..can I sit? All the other places are taken.' His voice was rather high pitched for a teenager.

'I guess' said the low and quiet voice of Mark.

The kid smiled, and sat down.

'My name's Jason. Jason Barker.'

'I'm Mark Alder, pleased to meet you'

'Same' Jason said.

There was a brief pause, only to be broken by Jason.

'Oh, do you play any games? I bought a Nintendo DS to keep me entertained, but I hope they have batteries where we're going!'

Mark, a bit surprised by the jumpiness of this new person, responded

'Oh, that's nice, But I prefer to play on the computer.'

'Hey, so do I! Ever played a game called Hero Online ?' Jason asked , amused.

'Yeah! Of course! What was your In game name?'

'TwizzlersPwn, what about you?'

'Wow, I was FlameGuardian, remember? We we're in the same crew!'

'NO WAY! Remember when we killed all those guys in Dragon Castle and they were crying their eyes out?'

'Oh yeah! That was a peak moment man!'

And with that incident, the two new friends, who apparently knew each other for longer than they knew, started actively talking about Online games in general.

3 Hours passed on the train, and the debate on online gaming had seemed to turn into a one sided conversation by Jason.

'But you see, point is, With the Citrine mineral, you only add +4 Defence, whereas if you have the Citrine and enforce into an armor, you have that defence plus the armor's basic defence.

'Ah, cool..' Groaned a sleepy Mike.

Just then, a girl opened the door. She had long hazel hair, and one of the most beautiful faces both of them had ever seen.

'Er..Whoever you kids Are, they sent me here..to tell you that we're arriving soon, So Get dressed. She proceeded to get out of the cabin.

They stood their for a bit.

'She had the biggest...' Jason started.

'Yes, I noticed...'

After 2 minutes of contemplating the sight, they moved to get dressed.


	2. The Sorting Syndrome

The school, in a course of 20 years since it's star student, Harry J. Potter had left, had changed very little. The walls were decorated in the same medieval fashion, and the portraits still hung on the walls, in the same way they did 20, and 200 years ago.

The one thing that had changed slightly, was the teachers.

'Hey Jason, who's that teacher with the scene kid hair?' Mike asked

'Oh, that's Professor Gerald Romulus. He teaches defence against the dark arts.'

'Gerald Romulus? But he's the singer of the muggle band 'Chemical Erasmus!'

'Yeah, he does it as a hobby, most of his band are also of magical descent.'

This is getting wierder by the moment, Mike thought. What next, the bassist of 'Removing Thursday?'

'Well, who are the others, since I have no idea of magical folk? ' Mike asked Jason again

'Don't sweat it man! Next to Gerald's Left is Professor McGonnacal, she's celebrating her 80th year as a teacher here!. Then follows professor Longbottom, he does herbs and the likes. To Gerald's right is Professor Granger, and she does Magical History. They say the previous teacher was a ghost, and very boring. And in the middle is the headteacher, Anopheles Dromus. I dont know the teacher's from his right..their probably new.

Mike saw a group of teachers, but he couldn't quite distinguish their features, as they we're all clustered up in a circle. They we're all wearing the black standard Hogwarts robes.

Suddenly, a deep voice boomed across the hallway.

'Please, all first years take your seats at the front seats arranged.'

They strolled across the massive dining tables where the older students sat, and took a place at the front.

Professor Granger greeted them.

'I will read this list, and everytime your name is summoned you will sit here' she said, indicating to a wooden stool next to her 'And the sorting hat' she said, holding it up 'Will place you in your house.'

'Aaron, Archidamus'

The young boy sat up and sat on the stool. Before he could get comfortable, the hat came down and exclaimed

'Hufflepuff!'

The kid smiled meekly, got up and walked to the far east table.

And names continually were summoned. Jason was placed in Ravenclaw. The girl mike had seen was also placed there. Then came Mike's turn.

The hat thought for a bit. 2 minutes passed, and then exclaimed

'I give up mate, your useless, take your pick.'

'Um..Ravenclaw ?'

'A dumb choice, but as you please. NOW GEDDOF ME!'

The school hall erupted with laughter.

Mike walked solemnly towards Ravenclaw, and took a place with Jason. Yep, it looked like things we're not gonna get any better.


End file.
